You're Worth Living
by The Only Love For Soujiro Seta
Summary: Summ: Naruto Uzumaki, a roaming kitsune youkai, stumbled into the grace of the Suna Village. During his wandering in the village he finds a boy who obviously holds a power beyond his youth, the Tanuki youkai.
1. Chapter 1

**Summ:** Naruto Uzumaki, a roaming kistune youkai, stumbled into the grace of the Suna Village. During his wandering in the village he finds a boy who obviously holds a power beyond his youth, the Tanuki youkai.

**Your Worth Loving**

by The Only Love For Soujiro Seta

i don't own

Gaa/Naru

warning: yaoi

Reference: At the beginning

Naruto Uzumaki (Kyuubi)

age:103

Since Naruto is a Kitsune youkai, he's alot older than most of the characters. His appears, at the beginning, is shorter then most. At the age of 103 his body is almost ready to mature. When he reaches 117 (in the later chapters) he'll have his hot, manly, mature body.

Gaara

age:5

Gaara and most of the chunnin exams characters are younger in the beginning.

Temari

Age:7 Temari doesn't hate Gaara, she feels sorry for him, and is trying to become a good older sister.

Kankuro

Age:6

Their dad is still alive.

A/N: I added the reference page to the first chapter-Like I should had done in the first place. Yea, so wait patiently for the next chapters-I currently lost the written story so either I find it late or just go on without it and continue typing.

**Your Worth Loving**

1st chapter of the story! ^ ^ Sorry if it'll be short

The rook held two figures, darkened by the closed curtains and the seemingly constant clashing of high chakra. "What do you want here?" the Kazekage spoke. Half the man's face was shadowed, his eyes glowing.

A blond kitsune demon smiled "I'm only passing through and reloading" the demon's constant henge made him a bit tired and lazy, one hand on his hip and the other hanging down to his side.

The Kazekage peered at young man, he didn't know of the blond's henge but he felt something else. Long blond hair that thinned out by the back of his knees, bright blue eyes that rimmed a wonder, black pants that stopped before his black sandals and a black robe with orange flames flowed closely to the floor, closed only with an orange belt. The blond had a historical smile he wear a black head band 'He doesn't seem to belong to a village' "What village are you coming from?"

The blond blinked, shifting his weight to the other foot "What village?um...oh the Village Hidden in the Mist"

The Kazekage narrowed his eyes at the blond, he couldn't shake the feeling but he was feeling the same way he feels when he's around his youngest son. "You have a week"

The blond's eyes widen "A week? Wow, that's a lot longer than the other village!"he clapped his hands in excitement "Thank you for your kindness" he bowed.

The Kazekage flinched, cherry voices are so annoying "Boy" he called out where the blond was about to leave, the boy turned to him 'What's your name?"

The young man grinned "Naruto Uzumaki"

The Kazekage's eyes widened a bit before smiling a bit, he nodded "There's a festival this week so please feel welcome to par take in the celebration"

The blond grinned "Thank you, I think I'll shall"

The Kazekage dimmed the young man, when the door shut the Kazekage slammed his hands on the desk 'Damn it! It's not him!"

Naruto walked around the village for a while, he only got to the village around noon so it was a waste of time trying to find a hotel right now. Naruto stood 5'10 with the casual ninja wear. He smirked, the Kazekage called him "boy", Naruto was a lot older to be called "boy".

"Wow"

Naruto turned around to see a few kids around the one booth. Naruto blinked, he wanted to know what excited the children so much. Walking closer he saw a shadow puppet show. '?' There showed; a mighty paper thin Ninja and a complicated demon. "What's that?" he asked out, in which made some of the children to turn to him with annoyed looks.

"Shh!" they all shushed him, he grinned apologetically but continued to watch.

"Be gone Tanuki demon!" the mighty Ninja through an imaginer shirken at the demon, the Ninja; wear a very stereotypical Ninja gear, all black. And the demon was brown with a long black and brown tail and a chubby spiked body.

"Arghh!" the demon howled in pain, then struck back with a hit from it's long arms.

The Ninja barely dogged it "Demon you will never harm anything ever again!" The Ninja did a simple hand sign then a mighty flash. All the children jumped even Naruto. Then smoke surrounded the puppet stage when it cleared there stood the mighty Ninja and the fallen demon. "Breathe your last breath demon and rest in the pits of the spirit world" There was a pause before the curtains closed. Everyone clapped and cheered for the mighty Ninja, even the wondering adults that came to see the play.

"That mean o' demon will never harm anyone again!" one child cheered with glee.

"Yeah that dumb demon couldn't do anything!"

"The mighty Ninja can defeat all!"

Naruto frowned, he didn't like the story, it wasn't true and it was getting on his nerves. The story was one of the nicest stories he's ever heard, the others were a lot more detailed. He looked around and saw two children who weren't laughing or cheering.

There was a little girl with dirty blond hair in four pony tails, teal blue eyes; wearing a loose lavender kimono and blue sandals. She was standing close to a boy who was taller than her that had brown hair, black eyes; he wear an all black outfit and black sandals.

Naruto let out a stained smile "Hey, did you guys not like the show?"

Both children glared at him, he still smiled at them. "What's it to you, Stranger?" the girl snapped at him.

Naruto smiled raising his eyebrows "So what's your insight of the show?" he squat down to see them at eye level "You look really smart, so what do you think?" he cocked his head to the side.

The girl stood up brushing off her lavender kimono "Well if it's the same to you "Stranger"" she put her hands on her hips "I don't think it's right" she pouted "My brother's a monster but I could never wish death upon my own little brother"

The boy that sat beside her stood up "C'mon Temari you don't have to tell this guy anything" he grabbed her arm and pulled her away, the girl named 'Temari' speared Naruto a look before following the other boy.

Naruto blinked, he watched them leave. He cocked his head to the side making his loose bangs fall in front of his face. It wasn't the first time that he saw children or people in generally and not side with the hero, they either praised the demon or had sympathy for the demon or just didn't like the hero.

He snorted 'Wow' he just zoned out, usually that doesn't happen much when he's in a group of people. The blond shrugged and brought him arms behind his head and walked away. It wasn't his problem to worry about other things.

A/N: Ok, hi, finally the first chapter is up! Sorry if it's short. Happy Birthday Gaara! January 19. My brother's b-day was the 17th and my b-day's the 30th. Such a busy month. My friends and I have this thing going on this month. **Friend **#1: Jan 28, **Friend **#2: Jan 29, **ME**#3: Jan 30, and **Friend **#4**:** Jan 31 ! It's soo awesome! ^ ^


	2. Chapter 2

**Summ:** Naruto Uzumaki, a roaming kistune youkai, stumbled into the grace of the Suna Village. During his wandering in the village he finds a boy who obviously holds a power beyond his youth, the Tanuki youkai.

**Your Worth Living**

by The Only Love For Soujiro Seta

i don't own

Gaa/Naru

warning: yaoi

It's Jan 30, it's my birthday! 18! please review! If not for the story then for my birthday!

2nd chapter of the story! ^ ^

Suna's a big country and Sunagakure is REALLY big. 'A lot bigger than The Village Hidden in the Mist' the blond thought. Most of the city was made from Sand, it was almost like 'How wild termites live' he thought in disgust. It wasn't as if he disliked Suna just that he had just been in a sand storm 3 times in the last 4-5 hours. 'Damn' he was frustrated, he was kinda lost he knew he walked far but it shouldn't had gotten him lost. This side of town looked anomalously dark, he growled, he didn't like dark places much.

Naruto looked around obvious to the stares of others, he was about to yell at them if it wasn't for a voice "Hey!"

He turned to see the same little blond headed girl he met just a few hours ago. He blinked "Hey it's you" he grinned, he was happy to see a familiar face.

The girl didn't smile back instead she put her hands on her hip and glared up to him "What are yo doing?" she went to him and grabbed his hand and began dragging him with her "You're not suppose to be here, this is one of the bad places"

Naruto blinked while being dragged by the little girl, he didn't know she was going to be so pushy. He grinned "And what are you doing here princess?"

The girl glared behind her "Don't call me princess! And its none of your business what I'm doing here!"

The blond playfully flinched 'Ouch' "Of course princess, I mean Warrior Princess" he chuckled when she glared at him.

The girl sighed and shook her head "My name is Temari"

"And my name is Naruto Uzumaki" he grinned. She snorted, she didn't want his whole name. "Do you even know where you're going?" he asked, he was being smart so what.

Temari blushed, stopped, and looked around. Her brows creases as she brought her other hand to her mouth "Um, well...maybe" she said in a very small voice. Naruto was sure that she felt unsure of her self; a tough little lady like her didn't seem to say that she was unsure of herself out loud. A few seconds after she mumbled she bolted out of her daze and glared up at Naruto "Of course I do!"

It was the first time he noticed how small she was, she came up to his hip, with a grin he leaned down and hooked his hands under her arms.

"Hey! What are you doing?" She yelled, this wasn't the first time she was placed onto Naruto's shoulder.

The blond grinned "Better?" he asked.

She frowned and glared down to him "No it's not!"

Naruto pouted "Why not? I only did that so you could see better" he cocked his head to the side "I mean I thought I was bing helpful-"

"Well you're not!" she interrupted.

"What happens if you get tired, I don't want you to fall over because you get tired and i need my warrior princess to guide me to the hotel I'm staying at" he started walking again, it was just a straight lane so no turns yet.

Temari frowned, she didn't want to be treated as a baby, she was the eldest of 3, two little brother and she been taking care of them since their birth.

"And you are just a little girl, I wouldn't want you to get hurt"

"Don't treat me like a child!" she yelled almost yanking his hair.

"Ow, ok! but you're still a lady, a lady should NOT be walking around at night to matter how strong she is!" he argued back.

Temari blushed 'Lady?' then gripped a hand of his hair "And what about you? Do you have the right to walk around after dusk?"

Naruto shook his head "I could but I don't like the dark" his answer made Temari cocked her head to the side. It almost made Temari think of her brothers, they both doesn't like the dark. They were silent for a while before Temari sighed and laid her head onto Naruto's head. His might had seen spiky, but they were very soft. With a smile Temari began to play with the golden strains. She didn't know why but she felt really comfortable with this Naruto character. "Hey" Naruto laughed "You're not going to sleep are you?"

The blond girl still smiling shook her head "No" she looked up "Hey there's that hotel you're staying at" she grinned and pointed.

Naruto smiled "Thanks a lot, you're the greatest miss lady" He side a side the idea on how she knew where he staying at for a while until he knew who she really was.

Temari blushed and grinned but it faded when she felt Naruto moving again "Hey wait! Where are you going?"

"I'm taking you home"

"Uh?"

The blond male nodded "Yeah, of course I can't have a lady walking home by her self, so where do you live at"

"Um well..." she blushed, she didn't like it when everyone knew where she lived, they treat her different because of it "Hey, how long are you staying here?" Naruto didn't seem like the type to judge her or treat her any different then before so it shouldn't be a problem.

"Mm? A week" he grinned.

"Really?" she brighten.

"Yeah"

"Good"

"Mm?" he cocked his head to the side, he didn't know why she seemed so happy "so where do you stay at?"

"Oh, the Kazekage's tower" she said with pride.

"Wha? The Kazekage's tower?" 'Wow! That's where she got her information from.'

He sounded impressed and that's what she wanted him to do "Yeah!" she grinned "It's right over there!" She pointed over to the other street which obviously led to the tall tower that Naruto visited early.

"Hey, I was here earlier today and my hotel isn't so far from here"

"I know" she laughed.

They talked for a little bit until that they got to the tower. Naruto smiled and set her done "Ok we're here"

"Thank you, for the ride" she grinned then she signaled him to come closer.

Naruto's blue eyes widen with question before bending down close to her. "What?"

She began to blush "Um, you know there's a festival this week and well, my dad seem too busy to go and my brothers don't want to go so I was wondering if-"

"Sure!" he nodded "I'll go with you, I didn't have anyone to go with and you're such a pretty little lady I think we'll making everyone at the festival jealous" he grinned.

"I'll be able to go with you on Thursday and I'll be wearing a lavender Kimono so make sure you're matching with me!" she ordered.

Naruto smiled "Ok sure, I'll be here all week so come by early so we can go out and look for a kimono for me!"

She nodded "Ok, but if I'm not there around 9am then I'm doing something REALLY important, Ok?" she didn't want to lose her opportunity to go with someone to the festival.

"Alright, good night Temari-hime" he waved away before Temari through a bunch of rocks at him yelling 'Do call me princess!'

Temari smiled as she saw Naruto wave back at her.

"Temari" a deep voice called her jump around to face the person.

"Oh, father" she gulped silently before bowing "Good evening father"

Her father narrowed his eyes down at her "What were doing out here so late and why were you messing around with that visitor?"

His voice made shrives down her back "Um, well I was just coming home from Tanya's house and I ran into him" her voice quivered before finding strength "And he looked lost, so" she bowed her head, shyly looking up at the stony man "I offered my help"

After a while they stared at each other to the man the girl reminded him so much of his wife but to the girl the man looked frightening. The Kazekage smiled and patted his his daughter on the head "Good girl, you're becoming a real good Kazekage" his heart lifted when his daughter smiled "No go to bed"

"Yes father" she kept that smile on her face as she watched hims walk away from her and back into the tower. Once he was out of sight she frowned, she didn't want to become Kazekage, she had her own dreams and one of her stop dreams on her list is to become a very strong Koinoichi-Kazekage wasn't even on her list, it was frustrating just because.

She sighed and walked away, maybe tomorrow she could hang out with Naruto again. Before she went to her respected room she stopped at her brother's room, she didn't brother knocking.

"Temari!" her brother's voice shouted in annoyance. Her brother's room wasn't all that special a bit plain looking, a few posters hung carelessly among the tan walls, a small TV in the corner on top of a deep brown dresser. A Queen sized bed that was pushed against the wall and on the floor that was in front of the bed and dresser laid boxes of puppet parts. Her brother was sitting on top of his bed tinkering with his newly made puppet.

Temari rolled her eyes "Has Gaara returned yet?" she asked.

The brown haired boy frowned and wrinkled his nose in disgust "How should I know?" he scoffed and threw this to the side "I'm not his baby sitter"

Temari growled "Kankuro!" she yelled "It's already dark, he shouldn't be out there alone!" she kept yelling.

Kankuro glowered back "You don't even care about him! So why are you worrying?"

"Because mother said so!" she yelled back, she calmed just bit before saying it in a normal voice "Because mother said I had to, it's my duty" she said softly then her voice became hard again "And it's your too!"

"Oneesan" a whispered voice interrupted the other sibling's fight.

Temari jumped and turned behind her "O-o Gaara there you are" she said in a timid voice before sending a glare over at Kankuro who looked away from her. She frowned, turned to her little brother and put her hands on her hips. "Now, why are you so late?" she said in a motherly stern tone.

Gaara, the youngest of the siblings, bit his lip and looked up with concern in his eyes "Sorry, I-I was with uncle Yashimaru, h-he" he paused and glance down at his fiddeling fingers "he told me to stay put because of the sandstorm"

Temari sighed, sometimes Gaara can really make her worry "Alright, but it's late you need to get a bath and go to bed" she paused before looking back at Kankuro "Kankuro did you get your shower?"

Kankuro sighed in annoyance "Yes I did" he went back to his unfinished puppet.

"Hey, I know you two don't usually go but tomorrow, if we don't anything to do, go shopping and get my Kimono"

Kankuro scoffed "Yeah right, like I'll ever go shopping with you again"

"Gaara would you go with me?" she asked sweetly.

The red head blushed and smiled "Ok" he nodded.

Temari grinned "Thank you Gaara" she stuck her hand out to the younger one "Come on, let's get you washed up" Gaara smiled and took her hand.

Kankuro watched them leave his room and sighed roughly, he couldn't believe that Gaara just set up a death sentence. Women take forever when they go shopping and Temari was no exception.

A/N: Ok, chapter 2! This took forever! And Gaara made his big appearance. His cute little baby self. ^ ^ ! **Friend **#1: Jan 28, **Friend **#2: Jan 29, **ME**#3: Jan 30, and **Friend **#4**:** Jan 31 ! It's soo awesome! ^ ^ Finally after soooo long I'm finally 18! Jan 30. The agony of having two of my friends becoming 18 is now no more! yay! Hope you liked the chapter! things will get more interesting in the next chapter!

please review


	3. Chapter 3

**Summ:** Naruto Uzumaki, a roaming kitsune youkai, stumbled into the grace of the Suna Village. During his wandering in the village he finds a boy who obviously holds a power beyond his youth, the Tanuki youkai.

**You're Worth Living**

by The Only Love For Soujiro Seta

i don't own

Gaa/Naru

warning: yaoi

AN: 3rd Chapter, whoo No beta.…boo

**You're Worth Living**

Chapter 3

The rays of the sun entered then lighten into an orange and yellow sky, the mysterious blond watched the sun rise, usually he could sleep until 10am but today he just felt uneasy. He was obvious to the Suna Anbu that stood near the hotel. He couldn't bare it sometimes, he would be watched in either villages but they didn't stay long.

The blond, who sat on the bench near the window sill, growled and glared at the morning sky, then sighed, there was no reason to be mad at the new say. Maybe he could "persuade" them onto going away.

He smiled before grabbing his black and orange robe and putting on his shoes. He walked out of his hotel room and looked the door. In a fluid motion he looked around finding the hallway lights were still on even though some parts of the hallway looked really dark. With a snort he placed the key into the back of his sandal. He couldn't get why people liked the dark so much, personally Naruto hated the dark.

He came down the stairs only half wondering where the early birds were; certainly he wasn't the only one that got up early.

"C'mon rival!"

'Well speak of the devil' the blond turned around the corner to a big entrance hall. A big chandelier hung above the center, the lights were still off but the light from the morning sky lightened the hall. There were random chairs in the corners and in front of the pillars and a crimson rug at the center while a smaller versions at the welcome desks at each end of the hall.

Naruto smiled, he saw two other people who were up at down. A man in green, a bowl cut black hair, a green vest and orange leg warmer with blue sandals. He seemed really excited; he was going stretches while talking wildly to the other man. Naruto's blue eyes shifted from the other to the young man standing, he grinned when saw the young man staring at him. The other young man had light gray hair that almost defied gravity, a red eye and a black eye, a grey vest, navy blue pants, grey arm pads and shin guards and black sandals.

The young man narrowed his eyes at the blond, Naruto chuckled. He was cute but looked too serious. Still grinning he walked over to the two; they looked fairly young at least 17-19. "Good Morning" he greeted them cheerily.

The grey headed one only stared at him but the green clad looked surprised before grinning back "Good Morning!" he stood up from his squats and held out his hand to the blond. Naruto grabbed his hand and shook it. The bowl cut man looked at the blond for some reason he felt something strange about him. The blond seemed friendly enough but… 'No one with such a medium chakra level would come up to high level ninjas' he thought but kept grinning "How are you this fine morning?"

Naruto laughed, he liked this man's energy "I'm good" he let his hand came to his side after they shook hands. He looked at the two "Well it seems that you guys will be going out today"

"Oh yes, I am Might Guy and this" he turned to the stoic man beside him "Is Hatake Kakashi and we're from the village Hidden in the Leaves"

Naruto brighten "Really? You're from Konohamaru?"

"Well" the green clad man sweat dropped "It's not call Konohamaru anymore its-"

"Konoha"

Naruto and Might Guy looked over to the other man. Naruto grinned "You finally spoke"

Hatake Kakashi, voice was low and husky "And you haven't told us your name"

Naruto blinked in surprise "On, I am so sorry. My name gentleman is…none of your business" he spoke in a low dangerous almost in a warning tone. Just because of that, both young men narrowed there eyes suspicious. After a few seconds Naruto bust out laughing. "Hahaha" he clenched his gut and squatted down to the ground laughing. Neither young man laughed. Might Guy stared in confusion and Hatake Kakashi glared at the blonde, for some reason he couldn't seem to fully trust this stronger. "Ooo" he moaned at the clenching mussels "That was so rich" Naruto stood up whipping his eyes of tears "I can't believe I said that" he said still laughing. "I'm sorry" he looked at the two with one eye "My name is Naruto Uzumaki" he sighed and rested his hand on his hips, his eyes fully clear "I'm not really from any village but I was born in the Fire Country, so is the Hokage still Sarutobi?"

"Uhm yes he is but how did you know that?"

"Guy" Hatake called out "He's been there before" he shook his head in obvious evidence.

Naruto smiled "Well it's a good thing that you have a good voice otherwise, I wouldn't like it" he chuckled while Kakashi sported a faint blush across his hose. "Well I'll be off, I don't want you guys to be late for those errands you're running" he grinned "Bye now"

"Have a good day Uzumaki-san!" Might Guy shouted, once the blond was out of sight he turned to his partner "He was nice"

Hatake Kakashi nodded "Yeah but…did you feel something strange about him?"

Might Guy nodded in agreement "Almost like he was hiding something"

The gray haired man spared a look to the brighten sky "Buy, lets go" he jumped and disappeared.

"Right" the green clad quickly followed his silent comrade.

Naruto wondered to an empty street and stopped when he felt Might Guy and Hatake Kakashi presence fade away, the two wasn't that far away. Naruto closed his eyes and expanded his chi until it passed Sunagakure's gates. His eyes opened and swirled with a purple haze.

"You can come out now" he calmly said. A gust of wind blew his cloths and wildly against his body. Not once did he blink an eye. With a frown he glared as the ninjas that surrounded him. "Now c'mon, this isn't far, I'm just a visitor" he then placed a hand on his hip "And I've only been here for a day and-"

"Enough boys" a deep voice cut into the blond's ranting.

Naruto blinked as the ninjas bend down to one knee and cased their eyes to the ground. Naruto cocked his head before turning around to see the Kazekage walking toward him. The blond, knowing the extent to the Kazekage's pride, he bowed his head in respect "Kazekage, it's an honor to see you again"

The Kazekage smirked under his hooded hat "I'm amazed that you sense my men" he looked over his men as Naruto looked at him "They're all Anbu"

Blond brows raised "Anbu? What? Why?" 'Shit, I should've known.' Naruto was almost regretted the power he held.

The Kazekage just chuckled "I came to see you personally" He grinned when he saw the confusion in the boys' eyes. "I have a request for you"

"A request?"

The older man nodded "You're already proven to be…talented in many ways"

Naruto inwardly groaned 'Talented? Only JUST talented?' he felt almost insulted. "And why do you need a stranger to do a request?"

"A stranger can not only have an excuse but he can go undetected, if only you're under the Kazkage's protection"

Naruto narrowed his eyes while he crossed his arms "Well it isn't the first time' he murmured out.

The older man only blinked "It isn't"

The blond smirked mysteriously and shrugged smugly in a bit 'I-got-caught-no-use-in-hiding-it' "Of course, the leader of the Mist Village comprised the same thing; but I don't know what you want so you might turn out to be different"

"And what's that?"

Naruto shook his head "I'm not to tell"

The Kazekage only snorted 'Right' he thought in a very sarcastic way "I want you to dispose of someone" he pulled out a picture and stepped close to Naruto and showed it to him.

Naruto raised an eyebrow "A child?" he simply stated.

The Kazekage narrowed his eyes "This is not a child! This is a monster" he yelled in fury "Have you heard of the Shukaku the Sand Demon?"

Naruto knew of this "Shukaku" it was a Tanuki demon, he roamed theses lands until he was captured by a monk and forced into a tea kettle. He spoke to this demon, he fought this demon, and he was no push over. The blond hook his head "No, the very first time I heard of a "Shukaku" was at one of the puppet story telling today"

The Kazekage nodded "That's an usual case, most know of this demon" he spared the picture to the young blond took the picture between his finger tips. The Kage blinked, he noticed the boys finger nails were painted black/ He raised a brow the blond that he once knew would never paint his nails.

Blue eyes looked up at the man after he scanned the child's picture "This child is the demon"

The Kage scowled "That demon doesn't know how much its life is suffering the people in this a village. That monster killed my wife, he's bringing despair to everyone he comes across, he doesn't even know to control his powers." He grinded his teeth "He doesn't understand"

Naruto raised a brow, from what he analyzed by how was that the Kazekage seemed highly emotional about this "demon". He gazed back down at the picture, there stood a child; obvious the picture was taken when the child didn't know. He had crimson hair and bright teal eyes. He was small almost like, a 5 yr old. Naruto inwardly chuckled; the child had no eye brows. The child oozed innocence, he smirked 'Cute'

"And what are you smirking about?"

Naruto chuckled and placed a kiss to the photo "The kid's cute" The blond stuck the picture in his pocket ignoring the odd look the Kazekage sported "Anyway, if you want me to do the job, I can't make any promises" he gazed over the Kage "I'm as strong as you think I am, I can only sense strong chakra, and besides I've never worked to disposal a demon. If the "demon" is stronger than me the deals off, I'm only a traveler, I do not stick with jobs I know I can't complete"

The Kazekage only nodded "Right, but I won't guarantee that the demon won't kill you" he turned to walk away "That demon has killed two people already; including my wife. Ask around for a man name Yashimaru, you'll find the demon there…usually"

Naruto watched as he disappeared in a gulf of sand, the Anbu lingered for a moment before disappearing too. Naruto sighed and then started walking away from the abandoned street to a busier street. He stooped when he caught a familiar face. He narrowed his eyes at the disappearing figure. With a sigh he didn't think too much on it.

Ok end of chapter. I wanted it to be longer, but that would make the chapter all dreary and I was tired. Anyway, I hope this gave you a little twist in the story. I thought the touch of the Kazekage coming to Naruto to try and kill Gaara would be good for the story.

If it confused anyone please give me a review or PM me.

REVIEW! I kinda need it…knowing that there's still people still reading this story.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summ:** Naruto Uzumaki, a roaming kitsune youkai, stumbled into the grace of the Suna Village. During his wandering in the village he finds a boy who obviously holds a power beyond his youth, the Tanuki youkai.

**You're Worth Living**

by The Only Love For Soujiro Seta

i don't own

Gaa/Naru

warning: yaoi

AN: My love** Dark Hart**

**You're Worth Living**

Chapter 4

"Thank you very much" the blond yelled out.

"Come again, you're always welcome" a young male voice called back.

Naruto laughed, he couldn't believe his luck. When the blond entered the shop he instantly fell in love with a gigantic magenta bag, sure it was pink…big…and with purple, yellow, orange, and light blue flowers on it and it pretty much screamed 'GIRLY BAG FOR GIRLY MAN' but it was the largest bag there. He didn't care what it looked like as long as the bag was big.

While he was there, he bought almost every souvenir and trinket, he could get his hands on, he even surprised the owner by buying 10 puppets of the Shukaku demon, the owner said that they weren't selling. Naruto even went so far as to learn where the person made it and compliment them.

Naruto gazed at one of his small ornaments. It was a clear glass ball with a small red velvet heart, it was attached to the top a string as the string fell through a hole and at the bottom hung a piece of paper that said, Sunagukure.

Naruto didn't care for the stares he received as he cuddle with it. It wasn't even 11:30am, and they were receiving sights from the strangest of people.

"Uzumaki-san!"

Naruto blinked and looked around before sighing, it was the same green clad young man, he saw this morning. "Oh" he grinned happily "Gai-kun" Naruto smirked as he saw a flash of surprise on the man's face. Naruto started walking over to Gai when he noticed the other man he saw this morning. "Ah, Kakashi-kun too" he nodded to the other. The two were sitting on a bench outside of a shop while eating odangos. Naruto's mouth watered, he hadn't had Sunagukure odangos in a long time, the Village Hidden in Mist had good ones but they can never compare to Sungakure.

"Konichiwa!" Gai greeted when Naruto got closer.

Naruto grinned "Nimen hao"

Gai blinked "Ne-?"

"It's Chinese Gai, it means hello" Kakashi said informatively.

Gai blinked and generally got excited "Really? So do you know Chinese, rival?"

Kakashi sighed, "I only know little"

"Ah" he turned Naruto who was eyeing Gai's second pair of odangos "So you know Chinese, Uzumaki-san?"

"You can call me Naruto if you want and I do know some phrases but I don't know hard to carry a conversation in Chinese"

"Ah, amazing!"

Despite the desire for odangos he half-hearty listened to the enthusiastic leaf ninja, he didn't noticed Kakashi staring at him.

The silver hair young man watched as his comrade chatted with the young man this, he didn't know why but he found the blond man very attractive. Bright blue eyes, that seemed to darken; like he was hiding something. He pondered at Uzumaki's tan skin. Though his long blond hair, it seemed a bit unusual for a young man to have such length; even the pervious Hyuuga's didn't have length like that.

Kakashi blinked as something clicked as he continued to stare at the blond, he looked just like the 4th Hokage. Take away the long hair, add a headband, he pretty much looked just like him. Kakashi never knew the 4th Hokage, admittedly he only seen pictures of him and this _'Naruto Uzumaki'_ looked strangely like him.

"Here you go, young man"

"Thank you" Naruto smiled brightly and handed the man the money. "Yes, my very own Odangos" With a few blows on the steamy odango, Naruto took gigantic bites off it leaving nothing but the stick. Naruto squealed in delight "This is heaven, so good" he turned to the owner and grinned, "Hey, these are the best odango's I ever had. They're really good, a nice blend of ingredients and with a hint of" he paused "Garlic?"

The man laughed, "It's surprising someone knows of the taste. That special plant is grown in the other country or if you have a garden specially made for this plant" the man started another batch of odangos "I'm growing my own" he sighed "But unfortunately, since it's a bit new, the people here aren't taking well to the change." He grinned, "You're the first to say that you like them."

Gai frowned "Uzumaki-san…"

"Naruto" the blond corrected.

Gai sighed, "Yes, Naruto-san, may I taste them as well?"

Naruto nodded "Sure" Gai used his own tooth pick to pick up the odango. He instantly gave a sour look as he bit into the garlic-seasoned odango, he groaned and coughed. Naruto brows crease and sweat dropped "Well…I see what you mean" he spared the defeated man a look. "But, don't let them take away all the fun out of being a cook, you lose some you win some and whoever said that a person can never grow into the taste?"

The man's face brightened "I guess you have a point, cooking is just like science you find out what works and what doesn't."

Naruto smiled and stood "By the way I would like another batch of those garlic odangos please." the man laughed and handed over the cooked odango's "Just for you, I plan on stopping by here tomorrow to get some more."

The man chuckled "I'll be looking forward to it."

Naruto chuckled; he then turned to the others "So are you guys doing anything right now?"

Gai shook his head "Not really, maybe later on."

"Good, so you wouldn't mind if I hang with you guys?" Naruto asked.

Gai laughed, "Did you hear that rival? Naruto-san wants to hand out with us!" he wrapped his arms around Naruto's shoulder "Of course, we don't mind you handing out with us."

Naruto noticed that both leaf Ninja's were at least 3 inches taller than him, it made him wonder how old the two were. "Hey, how old are you guys?"

"We're both 18 years old" Gai said proudly and Kakashi nodded in agreement.

Naruto twitched in annoyance; they looked so much older than him. Kakashi blinked "And how old are you?"

Naruto blush, "I'm 16." he said as he lied. Even without his henge, he would still look like a 16 year old; a 103-year-old kitsune youkai who still looked like a 16 year old.

Gai laughed "Don't worry about it Naruto-kun, as I said before we don't mind you hanging out with us."

**A/N:** I finally updated this story, for those who knew I lost the story, I found it months ago but I hadn't type it up yet.


End file.
